1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitting device used for a wireless power communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rechargeable secondary battery is mounted on portable electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal and Personal Digital Assistants (PDA). An individual charging device for supplying electric energy to a battery of a portable electronic device using commercial home power sources is required for charging the battery.
The charging device and the battery usually include an external contact terminal, respectively. The charging device and the battery are electrically connected by contacting the two contact terminals to each other. When the contact terminal is protruded to the outside, it ruins the beauty and there is a possibility that the contact terminal is contaminated by foreign substances to easily deteriorate the contact state. Also, when a short occurs in the battery due to user's carelessness or when the battery is exposed to moisture, charging energy may easily dissipate.
As an alternative of the contact charging method, a wireless power communication system for transmitting power wirelessly to charge a battery without contact between each contact terminal of the charging device and the battery is suggested.